emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7847 (9th June 2017)
Plot Despite Rakesh keeping everyone else out of his confession, Jai is still nervy. Finn has spent the night researching growing cannabis. Leyla suspects Ross and Finn are up to something and vows to find out what. Arthur worries when Laurel mentions she has a doctor's appointment. With the news that Rakesh has been charged with arson spreading, the factory is losing business and Priya takes her anger out of Kerry. Lachlan looks at jewellery online for Belle. He admits to Ronnie that he pretended to go out with Sookie to make her jealous so Ronnie advises Lachlan to forget splashing the cash and instead be honest with Belle. Suspicious Leyla enlists Doug's help to advise Ross and Finn about their 'allotment'. When Ross and Finn hurry off, Leyla orders Pete to follow them. The workers fear for their jobs when Jai sends most of them home as there isn't enough work to go around. Jai suggests Priya should distant herself from the business. Priya can't believe Jai's lack of loyalty but Jai reminds her she wasn't so loyal when she tried to steal from the business only yesterday. Priya storms out. Pete and Leyla follow Ross and Finn to Wylies Farm. Pete is dumbfounded to find his brothers in a room full of cannabis plants. Finn protests it is not what it looks like and Ross explains they came across it like that. Pete fears someone will end up getting hurt. He insists the police need to know about this. Angry Priya rants to David about Rakesh. David questions what Priya would advise Amba to do in her position. Pete can't believe how stupid his brothers have been. He gets so worked up he ends up having words with Leyla. Lachlan asks Belle to join him on a walk. Pete offers Priya a shoulder to cry on. Sandy and Arthur stuff themselves full of sugar. Laurel returns home and Arthur inquires what the doctor said. Although Laurel assures him things are okay, Arthur still worries. At Tug Ghyll, Priya rants to Pete about Rakesh over a can of beer. Pete tells Priya that Rakesh is dragging her down and questions why she lets him as should could have anyone. Priya kisses Pete. Lachlan tells Belle she's brilliant and they kiss. Pete and Priya come back downstairs and Pete fears he may have taken advantage of Priya, although she insists he didn't. As she is leaving Tug Ghyll, Rakesh walks out of the shop with a big bunch of flowers for his wife. Cast Regular cast *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper Guest cast None. Locations *Holdgate Farm - Living room and hallway *Dale View - Backgarden *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *Home Farm - Kitchen *Main Street *Wylies Farm - Driveway, downstairs rooms and garden *David's Shop - Shop floor *Tug Ghyll - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Church Lane Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,010,000 (23rd place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes